Accidentally In Love: Kid vs Kat version
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Coop gets dumped by Fiona, and Kat, of all people, tries to make him feel better. But then things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally In Love

**THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE THAT'S SO RAVEN ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE STORY! PARTIAL CREDIT GOES TO THE PERSON WHO WROTE THAT!**

"Good afternoon, son" Burt Burtonburger said to Coop as he came in. He had just come from school, and had a very depressed look on his face. "What's so great about it?" he asked glumly. He trudged to the nearest chair, and sat down, sulking. "What's wrong?" Burt asked. Coop sighed. "Fiona transfered to school today, and when I asked her to the dance, she said NO!" he shouted the last part, as he was clearly upset. Meanwhile, Kat was listening to every word. She felt bad for Coop, though she didn't know why. Then she figured it out. Her people were very sympathetic, even towards worst enemies. She decided to help him out of this, by dressing up as girl, pretending to be a new student, and getting Coop to take her to the dance. Luckily, she had a wide variety of disguises, and she selected the cutest one she could find.

The next day, Kat pretended to go out for a walk, and quickly changed into her disguise. She placed a brown, curly wig onto her head, and managed to hide her ears. She threw a green shirt over her head, and a teal colored skirt. she stepped into some blue high heels, and placed her collar on, which she had modified so she could speak human speak whenever she was wearing it. Kat then concealed her collar underneath a pearl necklace, and checked herself in the mirror. She had managed to hide her tail in the skirt. She sprayed herself with perfume, and scampered on the bus, when she heard it pull up. She plopped down into a seat, and acted as if she had been there all along. When Coop came on the bus, he eyed Kat. He was completely unaware that it was her in disguise. He plopped down next to Kat, as she had hoped he would. "Hello" Kat said, testing out her collar. Coop grinned. "Hi. I'm Coop. You must be new?" he asked. Kat nodded. "My name is Katherine. You can call me Kat" she said. Coop nodded. "Alright, Kat" he said happily.

**COOP'S POV**

This girl was amazing. I found it odd she wanted me to call her Kat, but I'm sure lots of other girls have the same nickname, right? She was so beautiful, and she smelled like vanilla.

**THIRD PERSON**

The bus pulled up at the school, and Coop showed Kat to the office, where she could fill out her forms. When she was done, Kat got her schedule, which was the same as Coop's in every way. In biology, Coop picked Kat to be his partner. At one point, their hands touched. Kat looked into Coop's eyes, and Coop into Kat's eyes. Coop still couldn't recognise her, and he said, "Hey, uh... do you wanna... go out this Friday?" Kat couldn't believe her ears. "Sure" she said. Her stomach felt like butteflies, but she tried to ignore it.

On Friday night, Kat dressed up in her wig, and a blue dress and high heels. She sprayed on her usual perfume. Kat then pretended to pick up Coop in a limo. Coop was shocked. "Gosh, this must have cost a fortune!" he said. Kat shook her head. "Not really" she said. Coop shrugged, and got in. They went to the most fancy place in Bootsville. When they sat down at their table, Coop requested a romantic song from the band. Kat couldn't help but stare into Coop's deep, blue eyes. She liked the way they sparkled under the chandelier. When they had eaten and left, they got into the limo, and headed back home. The limo pulled up in the driveway, but they didn't get out. Instead, Coop looked into Kat's eyes, and said, "I love you" He leaned in, and gave Kat a kiss. Unfortunately, he brushed against Kat's wig, so it fell off. When Coop pulled away, he gasped. Kat knew her wig had fallen off. "KAT! Why would you do something like this?" Coop shouted. "C-Coop! J-just let me explain!" Kat begged. Coop shook his head. "No. You made me think I was in love. That's going too far!" he shouted again. He got out of the limo, slamming the door behind him. Kat curled up, and had a long cry, right there in the backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It had been two days since the incident, and Kat felt terrible. She had never realized Coop was so cute, smart, and funny before!

**KAT'S POV**

I never realized how much I liked Coop before. I suppose you don't know what you've got, until it's gone.

**COOP'S POV**

I still couldn't believe Kat would do something like that. I knew she was evil, but I didn't think she would go this far! Hold on, Kat just walked in. She's wearing her collar...

**THIRD PERSON**

"Hello, everyone" Kat said. Burt and Millie dropped their spoons. Coop stared in awe. "I wanted to apoligize to you, Coop. This seemed like the best way" Kat said, looking towards Coop. Coop shook off his surprise, and said, "Oh, so that's what this is about, huh? Well, I'm never gonna forgive you!" Kat looked at him with sad eyes. "I understand, but if you'd just hear me out-" Kat tried to say, but was cut off by Coop. "No. Kat, I said it once, and I'll say it again, making me think I was in love was going too far" he said. Kat sighed. "Coop, my identity may have been fake, but the love we shared wasn't fake" she said, looking into his eyes. Coop glanced into Kat's eyes. He got that same tingly feeling he had gotten when he was looking into fake Kat's eyes. He shook his head. "N-no. I can't love you. I just... _can't_" he stammered. He glanced at Kat once more, and sighed. "I guess... I guess it's not the end of the world if I like you, right?" he said. Kat grinned. "No, it's not the end of the world. Because if it was, then it would have collapsed already, because I love you" she said. She then hopped up onto Coop's lap, and looked up at him, purring. Coop smiled. On any other day, he would have freaked out and ran to his bedroom. But that wasn't the case today. They were in love.


End file.
